Special
by Arialieur
Summary: Naruto baru menyadari bahwa mungkin, mungkin setidaknya ia cukup spesial di mata Sasuke. Drabble. SasuNaru. Lanjutan dari Heartbreaker, tapi bisa dibaca terpisah.


**Disclaimer : Yang saya miliki cuma setumpuk komik Naruto di rak buku saya, bukan license-nya**

**Rating : Another K+**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Drabble. Shonen-ai. OOC**

Uhm… fic ini sebenarnya lanjutan dari drabble saya berjudul 'Heartbreaker', jadi walaupun bisa dibaca secara terpisah, saya sarankan untuk membaca yang itu dulu supaya lebih memudahkan membaca latar belakang ceritanya. Terinspirasi dari notesnya Aya Cheshire/Chiaki Megumi di FB tentang SasuNaru Q&A (yang, bukannya saya bikin juga karena di-tag, saya malah bikin penpik) so yes, this one's for you bebe.

Everyone, enjoy~

* * *

**Special**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**by Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

Tertidur! Bisa-bisanya ia tertidur saat Sasuke menceritakan hal yang selama ini ingin ia ketahui: tipe kesukaan pemuda itu!! Padahal ia sampai menghabiskan waktu saat menguping seorang gadis menyatakan cinta kepada Sasuke (ditolak, tentu saja, sebuah fakta yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar dari telinga-ke-telinga) untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara yang aman untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. Padahal ia sudah berhasil bertanya sekasual mungkin, dan Sasuke sudah mau menjawab. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Uzumaki Naruto tertidur! Tertidur! Yang sempat ia dengar hanyalah bahwa Sasuke suka orang yang enerjik, penuh semangat… lalu apa? Lalu apaaaa? Seharusnya siang itu Naruto tidak makan lima mangkuk ramen sekaligus –seharusnya ia tidak makan sama sekali, karena rasa lapar jelas akan membuatnya tetap terjaga, tapi mana ia tahu kalau akan ada orang menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke siang itu? Memangnya ia keturunan cenayang?

"…be… Hei, DOBE!"

Naruto tersentak saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke… terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Secepat kilat, ia mundur ke belakang, sampai-sampai kursinya terjengkang ke belakang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu jatuh berkelontangan (secara harafiah, mengingat di belakang kursinya dijadikan tempat penyimpanan kaleng-kaleng kosong yang akan digunakan untuk membuat dekorasi festival sekolah)

"Aduuh…" Naruto mengelus-elus pantatnya yang nyeri, lalu melotot ke arah Sasuke. "Teme…"

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena membangunkanmu dari lamunan bodoh itu,"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, tertawa dalam hati_. 'Ya, lamunan bodoh, karena aku melamunkan orang BODOH sepertimu, yang sama sekali tidak peka akan perasaan orang lain,'_

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto, "Hei! Cepat selesaikan melamunmu! Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang!"

Naruto menepis tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu, "Kalau buru-buru, pulang duluan saja sana!"

Memutar bola mata, Sasuke berbalik dan menyelipkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya. "Cepatlah atau kutinggal!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Naruto menyadari kalau kelas memang sudah hampir kosong, dan buru-buru mengemasi barangnya untuk mengejar Sasuke. Kaleng yang berantakan ia tinggalkan begitu saja, diikuti dengan tatapan awas-kau-besok dari ketua kelas mereka, Sakura. Entah bagaimana gadis berambut pink itu bisa terpilih menjadi ketua kelas, tapi dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan kelewat baik. Menata kaleng-kaleng itu dalam tumpukan sangat rapi, misalnya. Atau memastikan murid yang piket hari ini tidak membolos, dan Naruto bersyukur hari ini bukan gilirannya. Mana mau ia disuruh menata kaleng-kaleng itu sampai rapi kembali? Memikirkannya saja sudah merinding.

Menyadari pikirannya yang kembali melayang kemana-mana, Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, lalu mempercepar langkah untuk berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir, belum pernah sekalipun Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk pulang sendirian. Bahkan di hari hujan pun, saat Sasuke membawa payung dan Naruto tidak, pemuda berambut hitam itu tetap bersikeras untuk pulang bersama, sampai-sampai keduanya berakhir basah kuyup karena payung yang terlalu kecil. Pfiuh, itu tadi kalimat yang panjang.

"Sasuke-kun! Selamat siang!" di koridor, sekelompok gadis menyapa Sasuke dengan tatapan mata berbinar penuh kekaguman. Naruto tidak suka itu, benar-benar tidak suka.

"Hn," tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, Sasuke hanya berjalan melintasi gadis-gadis itu, yang tampaknya malah semakin kagum karena diabaikan. Mereka menganggap itu—errm—cool? Naruto tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran para gadis.

"Hai, Sasuke! Hai Naruto!" teman mereka yang bernama Kiba lewat sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto menangkap tangan pemuda itu dan membenturkan bahu mereka dengan bersahabat. "Hai, bro! Mau pulang?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum sejuta dollarnya.

Kiba balas nyengir, "Nope! Ada date dengan Hinata,"

"Hoo!! Akhirnya! Semoga beruntung kalau begitu!" Naruto memeluk Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu. Mereka berpisah sambil saling melambaikan tangan, dan Naruto menyadari kalau Sasuke dari tadi diam saja. Tak ada senyum, tak ada kalimat balasan.

'_Ah, kalau senyum sih, Sasuke itu iriiit sekali.'_

"Kalian berdua, cepat pulang! Jam sekolah sudah selesai sedari tadi!" kata seorang pria berambut hitam, dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda, guru bahasa mereka. Naruto menyadari, lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak tersenyum, hanya membungkuk sopan.

"Iya, Iruka sensei! Ini juga kami mau pulang," kata Naruto, masih dengan senyum cerah khasnya. Kalau ada dari tipe kesukaan Sasuke yang ia ingat, itu adalah enerjik dan penuh semangat. Hmmm… ia jelas-jelas tidak punya masalah melakukan kedua hal itu.

Begitu Iruka keluar dari jarak pandang mereka, Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke. "Kamu tuh, kalau dengan guru, tersenyum dong setidaknya!"

"Hn,"

"Tuh, kan, muncul lagi kebiasaanmu! Ayo tersenyummmm…" Naruto menarik kedua pipi Sasuke dan menariknya ke samping, membuat mereka berdua dipandangi oleh murid-murid yang masih berkeliaran di lobby sekolah.

Kali ini, Sasuke yang menepis kedua tangan itu. "Hentikan itu, dobe!" katanya dingin sambil berjalan melewati Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memajukan bibirnya, dan kembali memperhatikan. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tersenyum pada siapa pun! Tidak aneh kalau dia dijuluki—errr---ice prince? Mungkin ia benar-benar mau mempertahankan reputasinya?

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke!" Naruto hendak berlari mengejar Sasuke, tapi kakinya terbelit tali sepatu sendiri, dan jatuh dengan sukses. Wajah duluan, ngomong-ngomong.

Masih terkapar di tanah, Naruto mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke, membayangkan pemuda itu hanya akan mendelik dingin ke arahnya. Tapi tidak. Sebaliknya, ujung bibir Sasuke malah terangkat menjadi senyuman—yang kemudian berkembang menjadi sebuah tawa kecil.

Sejenak, Naruto terpana, tapi langsung tersadar kembali saat tawa itu terhenti dan Sasuke mengucapkan satu kalimat: "Bahkan berjalan dengan benar saja kau tidak bisa, Usuratonkachi!"

Sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata warna-warni, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan cepat melewati Sasuke. Wajahnya sih terlihat merah karena marah, tapi saat ia berhasil melewati Sasuke, dan yakin bahwa wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh pemuda itu, seulas senyum tersungging di sana.

Kalau Sasuke –yang tidak pernah tersenyum kepada orang lain—bisa sampai tertawa di hadapannya, berarti ia menganggap Naruto special, ya kan?

Untuk sementara, bagi Naruto, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

Hmm…kemarin saya dapat flame yang menuduh karya saya berjudul 'Close Your Eyes and Pretend' meniru fic 'Negosiasi' karya Konohafled. Saya cuma mau mengkonfirmasi saja, kalau apapun kemiripan yang ada pada kedua fic tersebut, itu adalah kebetulan. Fic itu murni saya buat tanpa pengaruh luar, dan setelah saya baca sekilas fic yang bersangkutan (SETELAH flame itu datang, dan dengan banyak bagian di-skip karena saya sesungguhnya nggak kuat baca SaiSasu –maap Konohafled sepertinya saya err, utang ripiu untuk chapter 1) sebenernya saya nggak nangkep apanya yang mirip (selain acara Sai menggambar jantung di dada Sasuke pakai darah). Oh well, saya cuma mau konfirmasi saja, karena saya tidak suka dianggap plagiat.

Review yang itu tidak saya hapus, btw, karena kabarnya, kehidupan seorang author FFN tidaklah lengkap tanpa flame! Jadi tidak akan saya hapus, mwahahahaha… Tapi lain kali, saya berharap para flamer itu mau bertindak cukup jantan/betina untuk menggunakan account-nya saat memberi flame. Saya kan tidak mau membiarkan flamer itu terjebak dalam kegelapan praduga tidak adilnya sendiri dan menuduh saya secara tidak berperike-authoran.

Saya sempet sedih dituduh macem-macem (disamain sama d'masiv pula! God!), tapi karena saya berprinsip bahwa biarpun sedih, saya harus tetep keren, jadi saya malah tulis fic ini. Anyway, kasih saya kesan, kritik, saran tentang fic yang ini.

Review~


End file.
